charmedgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Mitchell
Full Name Grace Patricia Mitchell Born 2006 Family Mother: Paige Matthews Father: Henry Mitchell Siblings: Dale Mitchell & Marisa Mitchell (Twin) Boyfriends/Husbands *Finn Spade (Fling/First Crush) *Alex Miller (Boyfriend/Fiance) Past Life Ella Williams Best Friend(s) Carmen Nicholas Whitelighter Wyatt Halliwell Familiar The Hexed Ones/The Power of Nine The Hexed Ones are cousins of nine witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are the offspring of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth (The Charmed Ones). They are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Hexed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; one has the power to move things with her mind, one can freeze time, and one can see into the past, present, and future and they have many others of their parents and other Warren powers. The magical bond between these cousins is known as The Power of Nine, and is said to be the second strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Pentagram. Powers Whitelighter Powers: *Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. *Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. *Mind Manipulation: The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. *Sensing: The ability to locate and find their charges. *Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. *High Resistance: The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. Witch Powers: *Telekinetic Orbing -is the ability to move or teleport objects from one location to another through use of orbs. (2007) * Orb Shield -is the ability to create a sphere or barrier out of orbs in order to defend oneself or others or contain something.(2006) *Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power.(2007) *Aerokinesis is the power to create wind and to manipulate its movement. The effects of this power vary in proportion to the strength of the magical being and scope of his or her power.(2009) * Electrokinesis is the ability to create and project electricity and lightning.(2015) *Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another.(2007) * Telepathy is the ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. An individual with this power is known as a Telepath.(2006) * Conjuration is the ability to materialize imaginary objects and beings at will. This power is channeled through both the mind and the hands and triggered by focus or imagination. (2008) * Resurrection is the rare ability to bring oneself or others back to life after being killed or vanquished.(2023) * Retrocognation is the ability to see and experience events past.(2010) Sun and Moon Pendants Two pendants one of the sun and one of the moon. These pendants contain and possess great and powerful power. These pendants were made by a great magic for the coming of two twins from a powerful line of witches (Marisa and Grace). Due to Marisa and Grace's element powers and the fact that they are twins is what made them destined to the powers of the pendants. While wearing the pendants the twins can control the power it possesses. Photos of Grace Mitchell 8x22-PaigeChildren.jpg|Paige, Dale, Marisa and Grace nina_and_nina_by_marisquerade-d5zscox.jpg|Grace and Marisa tumblr_mekshbZG1K1r70p2ko1_500.jpg|Grace and Melinda 051713-parties-400.jpg|Prudence and Grace 490706_1279045719262_full.jpg|Marisa, Grace and Dale outside the Manor img-thing.jpg|Grace and Peyton 34639_1249556988091_320_240.jpg|Grace Mitchell using her power of Molecular Combustion The-Halliwell-s-manor-piper-halliwell-8508715-400-300.jpg|Dale, Grace & Marisa Katherine and elena from tvd by zoeyactress-d3km65u.png|Grace & Marisa Katherine-Elena-Close-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-22795201-500-333.jpg|Grace & Marisa Elena-nad-Katherine-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-22962584-500-294.jpg|Marisa and Grace File:2016-07-23_00.08.23.png|Grace using her electrokenesis power for the first time File:2016-07-23_00.09.19.png|Grace Conjuring a necklace for her friends birthday File:2016-07-22_23.48.05.png|Grace healing Dale's wound 2015-07-07 12.12.04.jpg|Grace and Alex at Magic School Prom untitlebvv.png|Grace wearing her Moon Pendant 2015-08-14 20.11.14.png 2015-08-14 20.11.37.png Category:Warren Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Telekinesis Orbing Category:Orbing Category:Orb Shield Category:Electrokinesis Category:Molecular Combustion Category:Telepathy Category:Aerokinesis Category:Resurrection Category:Conjuration Category:Healing Category:Glamouring Category:Retrocognition Category:Photokinesis